Condenados
by Takahashi Karumi
Summary: Perdidos en la nada... esperando todo de sí mismos, y abandonados por todos... solos, solos sin remedio... ambos condenados por cosas fuera de su dominio, una por su cuna y el otro por sus padres... pero sus elecciones eran estar ahí.


**Condenados...**

La vio sentada en una esquina de la tienda. No sabía exactamente desde cuándo no la vio con un libro entre las manos, o con los mapas, o escribiendo…

Sólo estaba sentada en su esquina, o haciendo guardia, o paseando dentro de los límites de sus propios hechizos. No comía si Harry no la miraba, tampoco sonreía… absolutamente nada.

El ojiverde empezó a pensar más de la cuenta también. A pesar de lo malos que habían sido los últimos días con Ron por ahí, Harry echaba de menos la conversación; Hermione no conversaba, ni siquiera trataba. Y Harry empezaba a recordar y recordar, sobre todo a su pelirroja…

Se había alejado de ella para no hacerle daño, para no herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Porque Ginny era demasiado importante como para perderla, y tenía que alejarla del ojo del huracán… ya bastante la buscaban por ser una Weasley, no se necesitaba que la buscaran por ser la novia de Potter.

Tendía a hacerle daño a todo quien se le acercara… las personas más importantes para él estaban muertos. Sus padres, Sirius… incluso Ojoloco había dado su vida por protegerlo. Dumbledore… el gran Albus Dumbledore, traicionado por su estúpida manía de creer que la gente podía cambiar. Todos muertos, todos… Ron había sido muy sabio al alejarse de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos estos pensamientos y de saber que lo mejor para todos era que él continuara solo, se petrificaba de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Hermione decidiera lo mismo, que se diera cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse, ir a la Madriguera o, mejor, ir a Australia a buscar a sus padres.

Hermione. La que había renunciado a su familia para seguirlo, para ayudarlo. Para salvarle la vida, también… la maldita Nagini todavía permanecía en su memoria, y Hermione había estado ahí. Como siempre…

Como la vez que el Basilisco la petrificó en segundo, o cuando fue lastimada en quinto y él seriamente pensó que estaba muerta… incluso en la batalla de sexto, ya que sin la Felix Felicis era imposible saber qué hubiera pasado… o todas las cosas que habían pasado ese año, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

La observó secarse delicadamente una lágrima. Hermione habitualmente lloraba, pero… ¿Podía alguien no llorar, habiendo pasado por tanto? En el último tiempo Hermione había dejado ir a sus padres, se había transformado en él para ayudarlo a escapar —luchando por su vida—, se había convertido en proscrita y el chico que ella quería los había abandonado, además de enfrentar la muerte de nuevo en casa de Bathilda en Godric's Hollow.

¿Cuánto se habría ahorrado si él le hubiera pedido también que se quedara atrás, si no la hubiera dejado seguirlo?

¿Ella se lo hubiera permitido?

Ginny aceptó, incluso con resignación, el hecho que Harry se iría. Dijo que ella siempre supo que Harry iría a salvar el mundo… Hermione también siempre lo supo, sólo que ella también supo que irían juntos. Se preparó, año tras año, sabiendo que ese momento llegaría.

Si él le hubiera dicho que no viniera… ahora estaría en Australia, lejos de todos los peligros.

—¿Harry? Voy a buscar algo de comida.

—¡Espera! Debiéramos ir juntos… tenemos sólo una varita.

Hermione lo miró con un rostro que trató de ser animado y terminó siendo una mueca sin sentido, casi indiferente. Se pusieron la capa invisible y comenzaron a caminar en silencio; sabían que había un pueblo cerca, sólo tenían que atravesar ese bosque.

Pero de pronto se hizo tan largo…

La miró de nuevo. Ella miraba al frente, con la cabeza muy lejos de ahí. Harry, impulsivamente, se quitó la capa y se sentó en un tronco caído, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. Al ojiverde le agradó ver esa cara en su amiga, por lo menos era _algo_.

—¿Harry…?

—Siéntate, Hermione —La muchacha hizo lo que su amigo le dijo, mirando nerviosa a su alrededor—. Quiero que me escuches claramente, y que trates de entenderme.

—¿Qué cosa, Harry?

—Quiero que te vayas.

La muchacha quedó helada. Casi lo sintió como una traición, como una puñalada. De alguna manera fue agradable la sensación… llevaba días sin sentir nada.

—¿Qué?

—Vete… ponte a salvo. Sé que podrás escaparte a Australia, eres una bruja excepcional, Hermione…

—Tú… ¿Tú quieres que te abandone?

—¡No! —Incluso Harry se dio cuenta de su propia premura, pero… no le importó. Necesitaba que ella entendiera—. No quiero que te vayas, claro que no…

—¿Entonces por qué me pides que me vaya?

—¡Porque ya ha sido demasiado! Estás aquí, estás dejando todo aquí cuando podrías salir de la guerra…

—Yo no puedo salir de la Guerra, Harry —De pronto el tono de ella se había vuelto condescendiente… ese tonito que Harry detestaba—. No te voy a abandonar… siempre lo supe, que te iba a terminar siguiendo hasta el final de esto. Era lógico…

—No, no es lógico. Lo lógico es que vayas a ponerte a salvo, que seas tan inteligente como siempre has sido…

—¿Inteligente? ¿O sea que qué, ahora soy tonta? —El tono de ella fue un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, pero prosiguió—. Mira, Harry Potter. Quieras o no, esta no es sólo tu guerra. Es la guerra de todos los que somos rechazados por quien tú sabes, es la guerra de los traidores a la sangre, de los que creen en la igualdad. Es la guerra de todos nosotros… ¡Soy una sangre sucia, por amor a Dios!

—¡No te llames así!

—¡Lo soy! ¡Y eso va a seguir siendo así hasta que me maten! Así es que sácate de la cabeza que voy a ir a ocultarme como una rata mientras tú te sacrificas por la comunidad mágica, porque no será así. Estaré contigo… como siempre.

Poco a poco la muchacha se había ido calmando, bajando la voz y recordando que estaban en un bosque desconocido, sin capa invisible, dos de las personas más buscadas por el _nuevo régimen_. Harry, por otro lado, se quedó mirándola. La luz verdosa que les regalaba un dudoso sol invernal, con la nieve que había caído la noche anterior, eran un marco perfecto para ella…

—No te voy a abandonar… no me importa que creas que es justo, injusto, estúpido o lo que quieras. No me importa que creas que soy tonta, porque no lo soy. Harry, eres mi amigo, y no te voy a dejar morir solo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Dices que no eres tonta, y dices todas estas cosas. ¿Quién está dispuesto para morir por un condenado como yo?

—Otra condenada…

La muchacha lo miró, transmitiéndole con la mirada parte de la fuerza que había mostrado en todo ese tiempo, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar. Porque, por supuesto, una de las cosas que más amaba Harry de Ginny era que no lloraba, o que lloraba muy poco, y eso Harry lo interpretaba como un signo de temple y fortaleza… pero quizá llorar significaba fortaleza también…

"_Amor…"_

De pronto las palabras de Dumbledore lo golpearon. El amor… la fuerza que él supuestamente tenía y Tom Riddle no, lo que lo haría vencedor… el poder que el otro no poseía.

Quizá Ginny no lloraba… crecer con seis hombres la había endurecido. ¿Por llorar Hermione era menos fuerte?

Ahí estaba. La menos fuerte, asumiendo su condición de _condenada_ y declarando, una vez más, que lo acompañaría. Que ella estaría ahí para él… y él, condenado, no encontraba en sí mismo la fuerza para decirle de nuevo que se fuera, no cuando la veía frente a él con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas, no cuando sabía por esa estúpida voz interna que se parecía tanto a la voz de Hermione que ella no se iría.

Que no lo dejaría.

La abrazó impulsivamente, llevado más que nada por el deseo irrefrenable de sujetarla, de que ella dejara de llorar… y también calmar un poco su propia soledad. Hermione lo conocía desde hace años, había sido una figura siempre presente en su vida, como una verdadera hermana. Esa hermana que estaba pendiente de todos y cada uno de los detalles, esa hermana que probablemente él podría haber tenido, pero que Voldemort también le había quitado.

La abrazó con más fuerza al darse cuenta que Voldemort aún podía quitársela.

Las ganas que ella lo abandonara nunca habían sido tan ineludibles, y sobre todo tan dolorosas. No se imaginaba en esta guerra sin Ella, pero tampoco la podía imaginar en ella. Sintió todo su instinto sobreprotector vertido en su mejor amiga, pendiente de los sollozos de ella, pendiente del agarre fuerte de sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la frente, y llevado por un impulso en la mejilla…

Ella se giró.

No fue más que un roce. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica que los hizo retroceder en el acto, sorprendidos de la acción, sorprendidos de la audacia…

Debatiéndose entre la desesperación y la traición.

Porque Harry estaba confundido. Porque Hermione estaba desesperada. Porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que les deparaba el destino, y necesitaban demasiado un hombro en el que cobijarse, un abrazo en el que refugiarse…

Porque la guerra era demasiado para dos jóvenes de diecisiete años, dos niños.

Porque estaban frente a frente, sin haber atinado a moverse un centímetro, teniendo una batalla de voluntades, verde contra café, sin siquiera saber por qué peleaban.

Porque ambos, en el interior, querían y necesitaban desesperadamente lo mismo. Lo mismo… aquello de lo que la Luna sería testigo…

Aquello de lo que la Luna fue testigo, y de lo que ambos fueron incapaces de hablar después. Porque sólo fue una necesidad, un acompañamiento mutuo, y también una promesa.

Que él no la dejaría ir… y que ella no se iría.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Hola! Bueno... ehm... idea loca del momento de no tener inet ¬¬... ahora, a los que siguen _Too Lost To Be Saved?_, es mi penoso deber informarles que toy en un bloqueo MORTAL ¬¬. Además que entréa la U, y eso es de lo peor xD... pero... tuve inspiración suficiente para escribir esto y dar señales de vida ^^... gracias por leer mis delirios sobre mi pareja favorita xD... jaa-ne!  
><strong>


End file.
